


Friday Night Gurus

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro goes by Brodrick, Bro is a dj, But there is some prejudice against trolls, Ireney plays cello, Musicstuck?, Nonbinary Character, Rating May Change, Trolls and humans living on the same world, depends on how I want this to go, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title is from the song by Studio killers)</p><p>Brodrick can't figure out what he's missing in a song and Ireney gets yelled at by her nieghbors for just breathing. Surely these two can't help each other... Or maybe they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What am I missing?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Baby girl or Bullied to death or our grand sacrifice, but this (and another fic) has been keeping me away from those.
> 
> Also I know nothing about mixing music or being a dj. So if people with be so kind as to help me with that aspect of this fic, I will be very happy. 
> 
> And with that, I hope ya'll enjoy!

Brodrick Strider was like any typical thirty year old guy... Minus the fact that he wasn't normal at all. 

He lived with his two younger brothers, Dirk and Dave, who he had been raising since they were two. They were dumped on him because the twin's mother had died of a drug overdose and their shared father was in jail for multiple charges of murder and abuse, though he was caught in the first place because of a dog fighting rig he had been running. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brothers, but sometimes he wished he hadn't been stuck with them.

He was a retired porn star who once specialized in BDSM and fetish videos, most of witch had dealt with puppets. His current job though, was being the DJ for a few of the nightclubs and bars around town. It paid well enough to cover the bills and other things that were necessary, but sometimes the work got a little too stressful and he would end up striffing with his brothers to get it out of his system. 

Like he wanted to do right now. 

"God damnit... What is this missing?"

He fiddled with the mixer on his turntables, trying to fix what felt like a great big hole in the song he was working on. HAD been working on, for weeks now. It was starting to piss him off that he couldn't find what it was that he needed for it to sound complete. _Maybe it needs a better bass drop?_ He tried it and, though it did make it a bit more interesting to listen to, it wasn't what he needed.

"Bro, ya got work in an hour."

He looked at the door, hearing Dave's voice come from the other side.

"Shit... Alright, I'll be out in a bit, lil' man."

Fuck, and he was hoping to have this finished by his gig tonight. Oh well, maybe he would think of what it was missing while he was there. It had happened a few times, and he wouldn't put it past himself for it to happen again. 

He moved away from the turn tables and grabbed the clothes he was going to wear that evening, then walked out to the bathroom where he took a quick shower and got ready. When he walked out, he noticed Dirk sitting on the futon with his earbuds in and quietly humming along with whatever he was listening to. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, both his younger brothers did this. What was odd about it was that it didn't sound like what he usually listened to, unless he had started listening to rock songs without Bro noticing.

"Yo, what're you listnin' to?"

"Something Roxy told me to look at, It's... interesting... to say the least."

Bro nodded and walked over to the key hook, witch was pink and glittery with cats and the words "Home sweet home" on it, and grabbed his keys, stuffing them into one of his pockets along with his phone and wallet. 

"I'm leavin' now, don't trash the place any more than it is, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it."

And with that, he opened the door and left for work.


	2. Unknown neighbors

He still didn't have anything. The whole time he was working, he couldn't think of anything other than small things that still wouldn't have given the song that omph it needed. Oh well, he still had a couple more night's to work on it... he just hoped he could figure it out within that time.

... Or maybe before the night was over...

Bro was stepping off the elevator when he heard it. At first he thought he was just imagining it, but the closer he got to his apartment the louder it got and more intense it got.

The more he listened, the more he could recognize that what he was hearing was an instrument, though as to what type was anyone's guess. It had a somewhat deep and haunting sound on the lowest notes and an almost melancholy sharpness to the highest. It was amazing to listen to. Then came the voice. It was quiet, at first, then gradually became louder till it was loud enough to probably be heard on the floor below. And God the tone... It was like eating a bittersweet candy, Full of bitter emotion but sweet and addictive and probably bad for your health.

He needed to find out whoever it was singing, otherwise, it would drive him up a wall.

Bro looked around before moving to one end of the hall, seeing if it would get any louder, then did the same on the other end until he noticed it getting softer. He was almost at the end of the hall when it suddenly stopped, Leaving the floor in defining silence.

He was starting to think he was going insane when the last door on the left side of the hall opened and out stepped... A troll?

Huh, He didn't think there were any living in the complex. Obviously he was wrong. They locked their door and swung a massive instrument's case over a shoulder before walking down the hall a little ways, looking at an ihusk, or what ever trolls called their ipods, then stopped as soon as they looked up and notice him. After a couple seconds Bro smiled at the troll, hoping that it would let them know that he wasn't going to hurt them (he got the impression that they were nervous just by the look they were giving him). They stared at him for a moment longer then flicked an ear (witch he noticed had a fin like structure attached to it) up and cocked their head to the side.

"Yer not gonna yell at me?"

He looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Why did they think he would tell at them? 

"No, why would I?"

"Because most a the humans 'round 'ere yell at me fer just breathin'the same air as them."

"Well, they're ass holes who don't know how to be nice... I'm Brodrick, by the way, though most call me Bro."

They smiled at him before pocketing the device and holding out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ireney, though most call me Teeny, fluffy, or Ney... Or even Blood, though that one requires knowledge of who I am... Er, well, all a them do, but still."

Bro couldn't help but to let a slight smirk appear on his lips. _I thought trolls were supposed to be ruthless killers, not stuttering cuties._

They flashed him a quick grin and that was all it took to make him forget the thought of them being cute. Their fangs were sharp and looked like they were meant for sheering through meat and tendon and possibly even bone. He suddenly wondered what it would be like to have them biting down on his shoulder or collar bone, slicing through his flesh causing sweet pain. He quickly stopped it there though, not wanting to have to explain why he was pitching a tent in his pants... Or what was doing the pitching. He had already had too many conversations about human male anatomy, and not all with his younger brothers.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ireney."

"Like wise... Well, you look like you're coming and I'm about to be late, so I suppose I shall be seein' ya 'round."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at them, waiting for the realization of what they said to hit them. Instead he got a wink and a predatory grin that sent shivers down his spine and a slight blush to his cheeks. They giggled and hip checked him playfully before walking down the hall and going down the stairs (For some odd reason), not to be seen till what Bro could only hope was sometime before he left for work later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry if it seems rushed in any way possible, but I've suddenly gone on a techno binge and I'm slightly hyper and happy and just in a get shit done quick mood. 
> 
> Also, yes, bro has had that conversation many times, and not all with humans.... Fun times.
> 
> Hehe also I'm planing on working on one of the other fics while I'm in the mood, so I might update one of them later... Depends on how far I get and how much Editing I have to do.
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed and as always comments and such are always welcomed. Thanks peeeeeeeeeps!!!!!


End file.
